Séries Elfinhos
by peamaps
Summary: Uma série de contos sobre a infância de dois elfinhos gêmeos, Elladan e Elrohir, às vezes com a participação do também pequeno Legolas. Não tem realmente uma trama e cada conto pode ser lido separadamente sendo por si só, uma história completa.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Série Elfinhos

Sumário: Uma série de contos sobre a infância de dois elfinhos gêmeos, Elladan e Elrohir, às vezes com a participação do também pequeno Legolas. Não tem realmente uma trama e cada conto pode ser lido separadamente sendo por si só, uma história completa.

Autora: Peamaps

Gênero: Infantil, Humor, Amizade

Data: 160112

Direitos: Os Elfinhos não são meus mas de Elrond e Thranduil. Já Elrond e Thranduil pertencem à Valinor e Valinor pertence à Tolkien. Se a mitologia me pertencesse eu estaria rica e como ainda sou pobre...

Série: Elfinhos – O monstro do armário

Elladan olhou para seu irmãozinho. O rosto idêntico ao seu que só alguém da família, ou Glorfindel e Erestor, podiam diferenciar. Elrohir também estava com medo.

Os olhinhos cinzentos se encaravam, separados por um monte de pano.

Com um entendimento silencioso, os dois voltaram à olhar para a mesma direção.

O vulto negro estava lá. Dava para ver os ombros, o tronco, os braços caídos ao lado do corpo. Elrohir engoliu seco.

Os dois apertaram suas mãozinhas contra o monte de pano com mais força. Então suas mãos se encontraram. Elladan apertou Elrohir e sentiu o irmãozinho fazer o mesmo, mas ele o machucava. Quando estava com medo o caçula enfiava a unha em sua pele. Ele aguentou firme, como o bom irmão mais velho que era.

Eles se encaravam quando o monte de pano se mexeu.

-Dorme, Ro. - O mais velho sussurrou.

-Espera eu dormir?

Elladan fez que sim exageradamente, para garantir que ficaria acordado o quanto fosse preciso.

Elrohir o estudava por cima do monte de pano, observando com atenção se o irmão não estava com sono. Elladan nem piscava e logo o caçulinha foi se sentindo seguro. Suas pálpebras falharam em manter-se abertas, e finalmente ele fechou os olhinhos.

O canto dos lábios de Elladan viraram para cima num sorriso.

Ele aguardou um pouco só para ter certeza. Mas conhecia muito bem o irmãozinho. Diziam até que eles se falavam por pensamentos. Elrohir estava dormindo.

Ele segurou a respiração ao ver o vulto na parede novamente. Então fechou os olhos, tentando não ver a figura com os olhos fechados também. A imaginação faria o vulto se mover e coisa pior.

Mas agora ele estava tranquilo.

Elrond dormia no meio deles.

No meio da noite eles acordaram aos gritos, assustados com a túnica presa no cabide e pendurado na parede. Quando o pai acendeu a lanterna, eles viram a roupa mas Elrond ainda teve de explicar que era somente uma túnica, não um homem.

Elladan encostou a cabeça no pai e encontrou conforto ao ouvir sua respiração contínua e fraca.

Logo, adormeceu também.


	2. Chapter 2

Peamaps 270112

Capítulo 2

Elladan e Elrohir entraram todo molhados. Eles riam alegremente e lentamente, ficaram sérios.

Seus pais não iriam gostar nada do estado em que se encontravam, mas eles não conheciam a punição. Como bons meninos que eram, um bom sermão resolvia.

Mas não era por isso que estavam sérios. Eles se entreolharam e andaram lentamente pelo corredor. Ainda era dia por isso tudo estava bem iluminado, o sol entrava sem receio por onde podia. Eles se dirigiram lentamente até uma porta e abriram, entreolhando-se. Entraram e foram se aproximando.

Tinham de ficar na ponta do pé para enxergar dentro. Lá jazia um monte de pano que eles observavam com curiosidade. Seus queixos apoiados na madeira.

-Papai falou para ficarmos quietos perto disso. - Elladan sussurrou.

-Até parece que nos ouviria, só pensa em dormir. - Elrohir disse.

-Fale baixo! - Ralhou. - Você viu como Ada e Nanneth ficaram zangados quando você acordou esse negócio.

Eles se viraram para o "negócio" novamente.

-Eu não queria uma irmã. - Elrohir disse choramingando. - Por que você não me perguntou se eu queria antes de pedir uma?

Ele olhava para o gêmeo mais velho com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu não pedi! Eu também não queria. Eu queria que fosse só nós dois. - Elladan disse em súplica.

Eles voltaram os olhinhos cinzas para o amontoado no berço. Seus queixos ainda se segurando nele.

-Bem... - Elladan suspirou. Ele era o mais prático, um líder e aquele que sempre tomava a atitude. - Fazer o que não é?

Elrohir olhou-o choroso, como se quisesse que o irmão fizesse esse fardo também ir embora assim como tantos outros que ele fizera antes.

-Venha Ro. Vamos preparar a mamadeira para Arwen.

Elrohir olhou para os olhinhos do irmão e então para a mãozinha esticada em sua direção. Ele a pegou e eles saíram do quarto juntos. Quando iam fechar a porta, Elladan sussurrou:

-Bom soninho irmãzinha.

O bebê começou à chorar de repente.

Era incrível como alguém tão pequeno tinha tanta força nos pulmões.

Dois elfinhos corriam pelo corredor com toda força que suas perninhas permitiam.

Na confusão, cada um correu para um lado diferente.


End file.
